ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stardust Saga
Stardust Saga is a anime web series. The story involves a hapless young hero who must find and rescue the Seven Star Sages. Story Once upon a time in a world called Grimoire, there was a young rabbit boy named Tim who lived a sheltered life within his own wealthy family manor. One day, his parents receive an invention to the Grand Galla, a party where people from all over Grimoire come to mingle. After arriving at the castle, Tim's parents go attend to the King and the other Grimoire nobility in the throne room while their children hangout in another room. Tim is nervous since he never even seen any of the noble children and would rather stay home and play video games. Then, Princess Laura comes in to say hello to her noble peers. This made him really scared since she was the King's daughter and had to be on his best behaever. Then all of sudden, a big thud hit the castle in the form of Midbus a boar warrior from a rival kingdom and with him came his master Ryuske, a young count who came for Laura after she refused to marry him. Then suddenly, the castle began to lift up from the ground by a giant airship, the Diablo. Ryuske then announces that he will marry her by force, whether she liked it or not. Tim was able to muster up enough courage to fight him but instead gets thrown out the window by Midbus. The scene then goes to the woods where an unconcions Tim lies. Suddenly, sprinkles of stardust began to rain down and take form of the Star Sage, mystic from Star Haven. He heals the young rabbit and tells him to meet him at the Star Summit. Tim then wakes up in a mysterious house where he meets Bucky, a bright young hamster who dreams of seeing the world. He tells Tim that he is in the town of Timberdale and that he was found unconcions. Tim tells Bucky the last thing he remebered which shocked him. The young hamster then tells the rabbit to go see his grandpa, the village elder. Unfortunately, Grandpa fell down a ravine and so did Tim. He then finds Grandpa and he gives him a magic sword called Calabrus. They make it back to Timberdale and point him to the direction of Castletown and suggest Bucky go with him which made Bucky so excited since he wants to see the world. Tim tells Bucky they should go to the Star Summit and tells him the whole story. He asks who the Star Sage was and Bucky tells him the Sage a mystical being who governs all the dreams and wishes in Grimoire. After arriving in Castletown, where they go see Merlin, the local wizard and points them to the Star Summit. They arrive to the summit where they encounter projections of the Star Sage himself who tells them that a dark force has possessed Ryuske. He and his fellow Sages were keepers of the Dark Shard, a crystal imprisoning a large amount of nightmares which can corrupt anyone who holds it. He tells the boys that the only way to destroy the nighmares and heal Ryuske is to find the 7 Elemental Keys scattered throughout Grimoire and chose Tim to save Ryuske. Tim refused at first but Bucky encourages him to be brave and reluctantly accepts. With that out of the way, the Sage tells them to start with the Key of Light at the Old Citadel. Meanwhile back at the castle, Laura is being kept in her room where she meets Twinkle, a star spirit. Twinkle was called to Laura by her wish. The two decide to get information about the Keys. They discover the location of the Old Citadel and learn that Ryuske has hired a gang of thugs called the Turtle Rangers to protect the Key of Light. Storming the Turtles' Fortress Tim and Bucky get all packed up for the long journey. Bucky was surprised to learn that Tim was rich which the young rabbit didn't really care about his upbringing. Then Twinkle appears before them and tells the boys the location about the Old Citadel and the Turtle Rangers. A confident Bucky thinks he can take them on but Twinkle warns them not to underestimate Ryuske or his henchmen. They proceed east to the town of Shellvile where the town is in chaos due to puffball like rodents called Fuzzrats. After elimanting the fuzzy pests they go to the citadel where they learn that the Turtles have taken base and have fallen to a trap. They later encounter a group of Bombots who were taken from their village. Tim gave out a small speech and the Bombots where able to break free causing to guards to panic. The boys make to the Citadel walls where they fight off the Turtle Rangers and emerge victorious. The Key of Light is given to Tim and grants him the power of Light. Back at the castle, Ryuske is angered to learn that the key has been taken. Midbus is also angry and takes his frustration on the guards. Midbus so wonders who took it which puzzles Ryuske. He later tells his warrior to worry about it later saying that who ever took the key still has a long way to go. Ryuske then orders Midbus to transmit a message to all the other henchmen guarding the six Keys starting with the one in Khasara Desert. Midbus obeys and carries out the order unbeknowing to both villains that Laura and Twinkle had been eavesdropping. Heart of the Desert The boys head back to Castletown and meet up with Twinkle saying that the next key, the Key of Stone, is somewhere in the Khasara Desert. Tim is not pleased with this since its so hot but Bucky assures him that it'll be fine. They board a train to Rugby Canyon and the town of Rugby Junction where they are confronted by Buzzard Bill, a notorious outlaw who saw the boys' faces on a wanted poster and attacks them to collect the bounty. After a brief battle Bill is defeated and runs away. They later meet Peetry, a traveling pidgeon mailman. The boys help Peetry retrieve his lost mail and tags along with them. They arrive to the edge of the Khasara Desert and meet Jon Cumberbatch, a famous archeologist who is searching for the Tomb of Nefertari. Legends tell that Nefertari was once a fearsome pharoah who ruled with an iron fist. Unfortunately due to his lust for power, his rule was short lived when an angry mob stormed into his palace and was condemned to be mummified. Dr. Cumberbatch believes that his secret tomb his hidden somewhere in the Khasara Desert. The trio move forward to the city of Al Kaashik where a fortune teller says that there is someone who can help, Ali, leader of a group of thieves. They find his hideout where he gives them a magic jewel that shows them to the tomb. They successfully raise the tomb from the sands and later face the mummy of Nefertari himself who was contacted by Ryuske to guard the Key of Stone. A brief fight took place the Tim, Bucky and Peetry come out successful. The key is theirs and Tim receives the power of the Earth. Meanwhile, Laura and Twinkle manage to sneak out and eavesdrop on a pair of guards who talk about the Dark Forest which is said to haunted. They also talk about a monster named Tubba Blubba, an invincible creature who's favorite food is ghosts. Apparently, there's supposed to be a rumor that Tubba Blubba has a secret weakness. There is also a rumor the the Key of Shadows has been stolen. Tubba Blubba and the Haunted Forest Twinkle meets up with Tim and friends and tells about the Key of Shadows hidden within Dark Forest. Tim upon hearing this shocked to learn of this since those woods were said to be haunted. Peetry is also scared and causes his legs to shake, but Bucky says he can take on the forest. After making a few pitstops the boys go east of Castletown and arrive at the entrance. Tim and Peetry still don't want to go but Bucky tells them there's nothing to worry about until a crow comes out and makes him scream like a little girl. They suddenly get themselves lost until a mysterious old hermit shows them the way. They finally make it out only to find a spooky old mansion that's supposedly seems abandoned. They enter the mansion only for the door to shut behind them and get themselves locked in. The trio search for a way out only to encounter a horde of ghosts. The hermit arrives, but reveals himself to be ghost as well which gets our three heroes terrified. Suddenly, a lady's voice is heard and is revealed to be the leader of said ghosts, Lady Velle. She introduces herself and said she'd been expect the boys. Tim asks how she knows and replies that she knows why their here in the Dark Forest in the form of the Key of Shadows. Bucky demands they hand it over but Velle will give it to them on one condition: they must help her defeat the invincible Tubba Blubba. Peetry says its impossible since he is said to be unstoppable. Lady Velle however, tells them that the monster has some sort of secret weakness that only he himself knows. The boys have no choice but to let her tag along. Velle leads them to the other side of the forest to the Ghostburg, a an abandoned village now home to ghosts. The boys are all scared stiff, but Velle tells that its okay in the Dark Forest once you get used to it. Turns out some of the woods are quite nice like the glowing plants they find upon entering town. The other ghosts question Velle on why she's here and tells her that it's not safe with Tubba Blubba lurking around. Suddenly, the sounds of giant footsteps are heard and Tubba Blubba himself has shown up. He eats a couple of ghosts and goes back to his fort. Velle is enraged and drags the boys to the fortress. They successfully sneak into the fort discover Tubba Blubba's diary. It turns out the giant beast is nothing but hollow shell and his heart is the one controlling it. Tubba Blubba awakens and chases the gang all the way to the windmill where his heart is. Category:Web Series Category:Web Ideas Category:Adventure